1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system and a driving method of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is suggested an image pickup apparatus that has a connection unit for mutual connection or non-connection of input nodes of amplification transistors of a plurality of pixels. FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-103437 describes an image pickup apparatus that has a connection transistor for connection or non-connection of a plurality of floating diffusion regions. FIG. 9 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-016972 describes an image pickup apparatus that has a reset switch for common connection of floating diffusions of a plurality of pixels in the identical pixel block. The image pickup apparatuses described in these patent literatures are configured such that signals of a plurality of pixels are output to different output lines, in a case where the connection transistor or the reset switch is turned off, that is, in a case where a plurality of floating diffusions is not mutually connected.